Right Where I'm Meant To Be
by xxxLauraxxx
Summary: Starts just before the survivors are rescued. Kate resumes her life on the run but it's not long before her & Jack meet again once more
1. Chapter 1

Title: Right Where I'm Meant To Be  
Pairing: Jack/Kate maybe a lil Charlie/Claire later on  
Spoilers: May be slight spoilers for season 3 not in the 1st few chapters though  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.  
Summary: This is a post rescue fic but it starts on the island with Jack & Kate (BTW thanks to Megan for reading over this chap for me)

I already started this on LF a little while ago just haven't updated in a while i'm working on it though . Hope you like please review...

Chapter 1:

"Jack, Jack, Jack", Kate teased lightly. "I've called you out on this before. You were so checking me out _again_".  
"You wish Katherine", he grinned, nudging her slightly in the side.  
Stopping suddenly in her tracks and putting her hands on her hips she stepped in front of him blocking him from going any further and tapped her foot on the ground.  
"Tut tut Doctor Shephard. You'd think at your age you'd be man enough to admit when you're checking someone out", she smiled clicking her tongue disapprovingly.  
Jack flashed her another smile and for a second Kate felt the wind being knocked out of her like she often did around him. Recovering quickly she poked him playfully in the chest.  
"Well what have you got to say for yourself then?"  
Taking one swift step towards her he bent down to her eye level and with a playful smile masking his face he whispered softly,  
"Kate I'm all man shame you haven't figured that out by now" and before she had the chance to answer back he stepped quickly to her left and strode off happily in the direction of the caves. Kate stood rooted to the spot for a few minutes taking in what he had said. A girly giggle escaped her mouth before her brain started working again and she quickly turned around running to catch up with him.  
"Jack? Hey Jack wait up!", she called out before abruptly stopping in her tracks once more seeing him casually leaning against a tree with his arms folded.  
"God Kate you sure do take your sweet time"  
Her hands quickly returned to her hips again and she started to tap the ground with her foot once more; a little more violently this time as she glared back at him through cold eyes. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched her.  
"Have you been just waiting here expecting me to follow you?" she asked sharply.  
"Yeah", he grinned.  
"Jack!"  
"Well you did follow me didn't you?"  
"Yeah", she started slowly. "But that's just because...um...you have the fruit you know the only reason I came with you so give them here & I can go".  
"Now Kate I doubt very much that's the reason you followed me", Jack told her matter-of-factly.  
"And why's that?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
"Well 'cos see that bag hanging there by your side? That's where all the fruit is; I've got nothing".  
"Dammit", she muttered under her breath causing Jack to break out into another huge grin.  
"What?" Kate asked eyeing him curiously.  
"When are you just going to admit you want me?" he sighed.  
"Jack?!" she shouted thumping him on the arm.  
"I'm just kidding", he smiled. "Come on lets get the food back to the camp after all it is the only reason you came right?"  
"Right", she smiled. "Well almost".  
"Almost?" he smirked.  
"Yeah Jack...I..." she began but was interrupted mid-sentence by a frantic Charlie heading straight for them.  
"Jack! Kate! Come quick...it's a boat...a bloody boat...we're saved...come on guys we're going home", he shouted happily.  
"What? Are you serious?" Jack asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah mate I am. Come on we haven't got much time. They're leaving in an hour! This is it: we're going home!", he smiled before turning back around and running back towards the beach again.  
"I can't believe it", Jack whispered under his breath before another smile masked his features. Turning around to face Kate is face suddenly dropped seeing the look of terror that was streaked across hers.  
"Kate?" he started softly but it was only then it hit him. She didn't have a home to go back to or family she was on her own. He had been living with her for so long he didn't think of her as the fugitive or the murderer she was...Kate; just Kate. His Kate...well she almost could be...  
"Kate", he repeated again softly. "It's going to be okay. Don't be afraid. I'm here alright? We can get through this together..."  
"No Jack we can't. I'm not letting you get involved in my mess. I'll just stay here...it'll be fine...I'll be fine..." she muttered more to herself then Jack.  
"No Kate", he said firmly. "You can't stay here. Not by yourself. It isn't safe...please we'll think of something ok?"  
"Jack I am not getting on that boat. You know what'll happen if I do. They'll recognise me...someone will, they'll take me away Jack. I can't...please...just let me do this...you know I have to..."  
"The passport", he said suddenly.  
"What?"  
"The passport. Joanna's passport. Do you still have it?"  
"I...yeah...I think so..."  
"Good, then that's all you need ok. I'll cover for you, everyone will. Please Kate I'm not leaving you here; I can't. Please just come with me everything's going to be fine I promise".  
"I...Jack...I..."  
"Please Kate?"  
"O...Ok", she nodded hesitantly.  
Jack breathed a quick sigh of relief before grabbing hold of her hand.  
"Good come on then Kate we haven't got much time", he said pulling her along behind him.

An hour later all of the remaining survivors were gathered by the waters edge packed and ready to go. Word had quickly travelled about Kate and everyone knew what they had to do. They were to admit they knew about the fugitive on board the plane but she didn't make it. Her injuries were too extensive and she died a few days after crashing. Claire reeled off the story word perfect when she was questioned by one of the two Feds on board the boat. They were a little suspicious at first but when Sawyer and Hurley's stories matched they seemed satisfied. No-one spoke much on the journey home. Home; it still hadn't hit them that they were actually going home. Jack sat beside Kate the whole way with one arm firmly around her waist. He spoke reassuringly to her telling her that he would do anything he could to protect her; she wasn't going to be sent away. She just nodded meekly in response and about half way there she took hold of his hand intertwining her fingers in his.  
"Perfect fit", she whispered sadly as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.  
That was all Jack needed to fuel his determination even more. A few hot tears threatened to spill but he swore to himself he'd keep it together, keep it together for Kate.

"We're almost there", Hurley shouted excitedly a little while later as he peered through the window causing Kate to inhale sharply. Jack squeezed her hand gently.  
"It's going to be okay Kate. I know you have nowhere to go but you can stay with me for as long as you need. I..."  
"No", she spoke firmly. "No Jack. I already told you, you're not getting involved in my mess ok. I'll be fine, I'll get by I did it before, I can do it again", she said offering a small sad smile.  
"Kate..."  
"No Jack please. You've already done so much for me, so much more then I deserve. I know what I'm doing okay"  
"But Kate where will you go?"  
"I dunno yet, I'll just see what happens but Jack before we have to...say goodbye...I erm...I just wanted to thank you for everything. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't on the island with me. You've done so much for you'll...you're never going to know what it's meant to me or what you've done for me Jack. I just wish that things were different, that I didn't do...", but before she could say anymore Jack pressed his lips softly against hers cupping her face in his hands. After a few minutes pulling away slightly Jack glanced down tucking a stray curl behind her ear.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered softly feeling his heart slowly break as he watched her fall apart in front of him.  
"No I don't want to...but I have to Jack", she told him as gentle sobs racked her whole body. "I have to..."  
Jack pulled her in close to him just wanting to hold her for one last time, stroking her back he rocked her gently.  
"We're here", a deep voice called out which was greeted by a loud chorus of whoops and cheers. Before Kate reluctantly pulled away Jack whispered softly, "I'll never stop thinking about you Kate, nothing's going to change just cos we're home".  
She simply stared back at him getting lost in his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time since she'd first met him. She wanted nothing more than to tell him she'd changed her mind, that she would go and stay with him but she knew it wasn't fair. Jack deserved more then a life with her. She thought she couldn't give him what he wanted but all Jack really wanted was her. Bringing her hand up to his cheek stroking it gently, she leaned up and kissed him softly one last time.  
"Goodbye Jack, I'm sorry I can't give you more".  
"You've given me more then you'll ever know. Goodbye Kate, look after yourself".  
"Doctors orders?" she smiled.  
"Doctors orders", he repeated and before he could say anymore she had gone to say a few quick goodbyes to the other survivors and had slipped through the crowd disappearing out of Jack's life forever. With a heavy heart he joined everyone else on the dock to say their own final goodbyes and to go back to the life they had before. He hugged his new family goodbye each promising to keep in touch and they all turned cautiously to face the throngs of people that had gathered to welcome them home. Jack scanned the crowd looking out for familiar faces. He could hear a faint voice in the distance calling out to him,  
"Jack, Jack"  
"Jack wake up Jack"  
His eyes suddenly jerked open and it took him a minute to gather his surroundings. Glancing up he saw a black women smiling warmly down at him.  
"Jack Shephard how many times do I have to tell you no sleeping on the job", she teased handing him a cup of strong coffee.  
"Sorry Angie", Jack muttered sheepishly gratefully taking the cup off her.  
"That's okay", she smiled down at him. "Now come on you're needed down in the ER, two car crash victims have just been brought in. Husband and wife; Matthew and Ava Quinn I think they're IDs say. Young couple. The girl's lost a lot of blood but she's stable. Doctor O' Keffee is looking after the guy he looks in a pretty bad way".  
"Who's with the girl now?" Jack asked after slugging back the hot liquid.  
"Evelyn's got her until you get down there", she answered following him out of the staff lounge. "So were you having a nice dream then? You look pretty happy for a guy who is on the night shift forthe fourth time this week getting some quick sleep on the world's most uncomfortable couch. Who is she?" she smiled.  
"Who is she?" Jack repeated.  
"Oh come on now I know I might not a young flower anymore but I still know that look when I see it. So who is she; this woman of your dreams?"  
Jack sighed deeply remembering his dream, thinking back to his last few minutes he'd spent with Kate all those months ago. It seemed so much longer. Things had gotten back to normal pretty much as soon as he'd gotten home. Well as normal as can be expected after what he had been through. He still met up with most of the other survivors often enough. Everyone was settling back into the real world again. Jack had gone back to work a few weeks after returning home and things were almost like he had never been away at all. He had kept his word of course; Kate never once left his thoughts once. In the morning when he woke up he saw her, every night when he went sleep there she was, every minute of every day he saw her, thought of her, wondered about her, worried about her, dreamed about her, loved her. He thought back to Angie's question.  
"The woman of my dreams?" he said and shaking his head slightly he mumbled quietly to himself, "Guess that's all she is now".  
"Don't worry Jack you'll find your dream girl soon. Guy like you, you're not gonna be single for much longer".  
"Maybe your right Angie", Jack laughed.  
"Baby I'm always", she grinned "Now go on they need you down stairs".  
Pushing through the doors of the ER Jack was immediately greeted with chaos.  
"There you are Jack", cried a young nurse. "I was worried you weren't gonna show".  
"Sorry Evelyn; got held up. So what do you have for me?"  
"Young woman in her late twenties or so. She was in the passenger seat when the vehicle crashed. She's lost a lot of blood but we've managed to stabilise her, I don't know how extensive the damage is to her back. She had already been moved out of the car by the time the ambulance arrived".  
"By who?"  
"I dunno, I'm guessing the husband", she answered nodding in the unconscious mans direction who was being blocked out of Jack's view by another team of doctors.  
"There was no-one else at there except for the woman who phoned the ambulance. She said she had already been moved by the time she found them. The husband had collapsed by her side he's been out cold since".  
"Ok", Jack said. "Let me see her".  
"She's right over here", Evelyn said leading her towards the woman.  
"Right, I'm going to need you to...", Jack started making his way towards the bed but catching sight of the patient lying in front of him his heart started to beat just that little bit faster. "Oh my god..." he muttered barely above a whisper.  
"Jack? Are you alright? What is it? What's wrong?" asked the young nurse worriedly.  
He said nothing for a minute, just stared at the patient in almost disbelief. Trying to find his voice again he finally chocked out,  
"Kate?"...

TBC

Well there we go...hope you liked please review good or bad i'll take it all!! xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next part hope you like...

Chapter 2:

"Jack?" the young nurse repeated again worriedly.  
"What? I..." he muttered never once removing his eyes from the patient lying on the bed in front of him.  
"Jack? What's wrong?"  
"Her name", he spoke up suddenly.  
"What?"  
"Her name. What did you say her name was?"  
"Ava. Ava Quinn", said the nurse looking at her chart. "Jack what's wrong with you?"  
"Ava..." he muttered shaking her head. "That can't be right...she's married. Angie said she was married right?"  
"Yeah to Matthew, Matthew Quinn", she said nodding to the man being tended to by the other team of doctors.  
"I need to see him", Jack said suddenly striding over to the other side of the room.  
"Jack..."  
"Excuse me. I just need to see..." he started pushing his way to the man's bedside.  
"Jack this isn't the time..." the other doctor tried to tell him but when he saw the look of horror on Jack's face he stopped instantly, "Jack?"  
"No way...it can't be...Sawyer?" Jack breathed in utter disbelief.  
"Sawyer? No his name is Matthew, Jack", another nurse told him, pulling him away from his bedside. "Jack is everything all right? You don't look so good"  
"They're married?", he muttered again shaking his head. "What the hell is going on?"  
"Jack maybe you should go home. We can get another doctor down here to look after her..."  
"No!" he said firmly. "No, no I can do this...ok...right..." he said trying to focus himself again and after one last glance between the two patients he set straight to work.

A few hours later the young woman had been put into a private room. Her injuries weren't life threatening. She had a few broken bones and a lot of bruising, but besides that she was going to be fine. The man on the other hand remained in a critical condition and was still being tended to down in the ER. Since she had been moved into her own room Jack hadn't left her side once. He still couldn't believe it was actually her, it didn't make sense. What was she doing in LA? The last he had heard she was living in a small town in Ohio and hadn't seen Sawyer since they arrived home, but now she was married to him. She had written once to Claire just to let her know she was ok and to check up on how Jack was doing.

He waited for what seemed like a lifetime for her to wake up and a little while later Jack noticed her starting to stir. He moved away from her bedside not wanting to startle her. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open and Jack heard her inhale sharply as she looked around her strange surroundings. Stepping cautiously towards her he cleared his throat nervously before finally speaking up,  
"It's ok; your in the hospital. You were involved in a car crash but you're going to be fine", he said softly.  
Hearing him speak she slowly turned her head unwilling to believe it was him.  
"J...Jack?" she croaked shakily.  
"Hey Kate", he smiled sadly studying her carefully.  
"I...what..." she mumbled quietly lost for words.  
"You were in a car crash about a mile from here. There were no other cars involved from the woman who found you said it looked like you were swerving to avoid something and you hit a lamp post. You're going to be fine though, just a few broken bones and a little bruising. But erm...Sawyer...Sawyer's in a pretty bad way", he winced watching her face fall.  
"Oh...Jack...I..."  
"I guess I should be congratulating you. You and Sawyer huh? Shame I missed the wedding", he said sadly eyeing the gold band on her wedding finger.  
A few small tears trickled from the corners of Kate's eyes.  
"Well I'm happy for ye", Jack lied. "I'm gonna leave you get some rest ok? I'll be back to check on you in a few hours", he said getting up to walk towards the door.  
"Jack...wait", she said gently.  
"Yeah?"  
"It's not real..." she mumbled trying to pull herself up.  
"No Kate you're to weak for that yet, you need to lie down".  
"No Jack I need to talk to you, please help me up", she pleaded.  
Reluctantly he made his way back to her bedside and gently looping his arm around her waist, he carefully pulled her up into a sitting position.  
"Thanks", she smiled weakly, locking eyes with him.  
"That's ok", he said. "What um...what did you mean that it's not real? What's not real?"  
"The marriage. Me and Sawyer we're not...we're not married", she said quietly playing with her hands.  
"What do you mean Kate? I saw the marriage papers, they were in the car with the rest of your stuff", he said a little unsure about why she was lying to him.  
"They're fake, Sawyer's friend he made it for us a little while ago with the ID's".  
"What Kate? Why?" he asked trying to take in what she was saying.  
"A month or two ago he looked me up when he was passing through Ohio. He um...he had gotten himself into some trouble and well he was looking for a way to get out of it I guess", she shrugged. "Anyway he offered me the chance to get a new identity you know and a new start. So I had to pretend we had gotten married and I left Ohio with him and we headed for Las Vegas. He had some business or something there but on the way he wanted to make a quick stop in LA. I wasn't sure about it at first you know because I could be easily spotted here but then I remembered that um...you...you were here and I thought I might be able to...just um...see you, even just from a distance, but the next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital; your hospital and here you are...", she trailed off staring at him in almost awe.  
"Here I am", Jack repeated quietly offering her a small smile. "So your really not married to him then?"  
"No", she said smiling back at him. "It's all fake".  
"You got new names too", he said. "Ava...that's a nice name".  
"Yeah...it was my um my grandma's name...you know so..." she shrugged smiling shyly.  
"And Sawyer changed to Matthew", he grinned. "Funny never really saw him as a Matthew".  
"No he's definitely not a Matthew", she giggled. "He...he wanted to take Jack but I stopped him..." she blushed looking down.  
"Why?" he asked softly.  
"Because...because you're the only Jack I want...to know" she said recovering quickly. "And I wanted to remember you from all the good memories we had and not because of him. But most of all I didn't want him to change it to Jack because...because you're my only Jack", she smiled shyly looking back up at him as her eyes glistened with tears.  
Jack said nothing for a minute just stared back at her drinking in what she had just told him.  
"I...Kate..." he tried.  
"It's ok Jack", she said quickly. "You don't have to say anything I just...I was only answering your question".  
"No it's not that it's...I'm...I...I'm your Jack?" he said smiling softly.  
"Yeah..." she said quietly."But don't get to big headed Doc that doesn't mean anything", she grinned poking him in the chest.  
Jack smiled broadly and leaned across to tuck a loose curl behind her ear. Watching her carefully for a minute he began to laugh softly.  
"What?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Nothing", he grinned shaking his head.  
"Come on I told you".  
"It's just you're still exactly the same as I remember you, you haven't changed at all".  
"Is that a good or bad thing?"  
"Good, definitely good", he smiled.  
"So if I'm exactly the same as I you remember then you must have been thinking about me a lot", she giggled happily.  
Shaking his head he laughed with her. "There's my Kate", he grinned.  
He locked eyes with her for a minute before he quickly cleared his throat. "Well I'm gonna go and let you get some sleep. Sawyer should be out of the ER by now. I'm gonna go see how he is ok? I'll be back in a while to check on you".  
"Ok then", she smiled watching him go and as soon as he'd closed the door a small giggle escaped her. Knowing perfectly well she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep now she grabbed a magazine from the stack that had been left by her bed. Giggling to herself again she said happily "I'm his Kate"...

TBC

Hope you liked please review good or bad :D xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Jack returned to Kate's room to update her on Sawyer's situation.

"They've managed to stabilise him. He's lost a lot of blood but he's doing good. He's going to make a full recovery", Jack smiled as he saw the relief wash over Kate's face.  
"Oh good", she breathed. "Can I see him?"  
"Not just yet Kate; he's sleeping now but I'll take you down to see him in a couple of hours ok?"  
"Ok", she smiled. "Thanks Jack".  
"Anytime. So um... what are ye going to do now? I mean are ya going to move on to Las Vegas like ya planned?", Jack asked cautiously.  
Kate looked down for a minute. "Jack I..."  
"It's ok Kate. You don't have to answer that erm I'm gonna go; I have some other patients to check up on".  
"Is that all I am another patient?" she asked sadly.  
"No Kate, you know you're not", he sighed shaking his head. "Why does everything have to be so complicated with you?"  
"With me? What do you mean with me? What about you?"  
"What about me?" he asked angrily.  
"I never know where I stand with you Jack. One minute you're ignoring me, the next you're asking for me to go on little treks into the jungle with you".  
"So we're back to that again", he said bitterly.  
"What do you mean again? We've never talked about this, we never got the chance. Forgive me for being slightly curious about why I was being ignored for days and then suddenly welcomed back into the group?"  
"For Christ's sake Kate. I wasn't ignoring you; I was just keeping my distance and don't act so innocent. You know perfectly well why anyway".  
"It's always the same with you Jack. I'm always the one to blame. Why can't you ever just admit you were wrong for once?" she spat.  
"I was wrong? Are you serious? Oh sorry Kate I didn't realise it was normal for people these days to kiss someone and then just turn and run back to some other guy!"  
"I said I was sorry Jack", she said her voice starting to shake a little.  
"Oh yeah I remember that Kate. Well that's ok then. As long as you said you were sorry then I guess we don't have any problem".  
"Stop it Jack", she whispered as a few hot tears escaped from her eyes.  
"Stop what Kate? Look I know you and Sawyer have a thing ok but did you have to kiss me if you were just going to turn and run straight back to him?"  
"Shut up Jack. You know perfectly well there's nothing between me and Sawyer; there never has been".  
"Don't even try that Kate. There has always been something between you and him".  
"Like that something between you and Ana?"  
"Don't you dare bring her into this! It has nothing to do with her. Me and Ana were just friends that's all", Jack spat as his eyes began to fill up with tears.  
Kate's face instantly softened. "Oh god I'm sorry Jack", she said softly making her way towards him. "I didn't mean to...I...I'm sorry..." she knew he still blamed himself for Ana's death.  
"It's ok Kate", he whispered. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. Can we just forget all of that just happened?"  
"Yes please", she smiled gratefully.  
"Ok look I have to go and check on my other patients but when Sawyer's awake I'll come back and get you".  
"Thanks Jack", she smiled squeezing his hand gently.  
"See you in a while".

A little while later Kate was shakily making her way towards Sawyer's room.  
"You ok?" Jack asked worriedly.  
"Yeah I'm fine", she smiled shyly.  
"Ok here we are", he said turning the handle to his room.  
"Thanks Jack", she said quietly as she made her way inside.  
"See you in a while", he said closing the door behind her.  
"Well hey there Freckles", Sawyer grinned as he saw her come in.  
"Hey Saw...Matthew", she said quickly spotting a young pretty nurse standing by the window on the other side of the room.  
"Well I'll be back to check up on my favourite patient in a little while", she said with a wink, making her way towards the door.  
"Thanks Ally. Don't be gone for too long".  
Kate rolled her eyes as she watched him flirt mercilessly with the young nurse.  
"Some things never change", she smiled shaking her head.  
"Sorry Freckles. Feelin' jealous are we?"  
"You wish Sawyer".  
"The name's Matthew, Ava".  
"Yeah...so how are you feeling?"  
"I've been better. How bout you?"  
"I'm ok now. Jack's been taking good care of me", she smiled softly.  
"I bet he has", Sawyer said disapprovingly.  
"Jealous?" she smirked.  
"Now why would I be jealous Freckles? I'm the one married to you".  
"Whatever Sawyer… so um what do are we going to do now?"  
"Well I dunno… Las Vegas is still there but I have a feelin' you got other ideas".  
"What do you mean?"  
"You and Jacko always had something. If he asked you to stay with him you'd jump at the chance".  
"Well he hasn't ask me to stay so that's going to be a problem", she said sadly.  
"Not yet. He will though. Kate you've been pining for him since we got rescued all those months ago".  
"What about you?"  
"What about me? Freckles I'd love nothin' more then for you to come with me but I know you'll always regret not stayin'. It's up to you".  
"I would love to stay with him", she admitted. "But I can let him get involved in my mess. He'll lose everything if I get caught. He's worked so hard for what he has; I can't do that to him".  
"He's already involved Kate. Look if you wanna come with me then I'll be leavin' as soon as I get outta here but if you wanna stay then there's not much I can do to change your mind".  
"I never knew you were so deep Sawyer", she smiled.  
"Whatever Freckles", he shrugged. "I'm a man of many talents"  
They were interrupted by a light knocking on the door.  
"Hey", Jack said cautiously peering his head in.  
"Hey there Doc", Sawyer grinned. "You comin' in or what?"  
"How are you?" he asked closing the door behind him.  
"I'm ok I suppose. You can't up my dosage can you even with all the flirting in the world I can't crack that hot nurse".  
"That's Ally for you", Jack laughed. "There's nothing I can do".  
"Damn soooo Doc when you gonna ask Freckles to stay with you then?"  
"Sawyer!" Kate muttered.  
"Come on now Freckles you wanna stay and he wants to ask you please just get it over and done with", he sighed shaking his head.  
Kate looked down blushing while Jack said nothing just rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
"Erm...I...well...Kate if you want to stay then of course you can stay with me, I have plenty of room".  
"Really?" Kate smiled looking up.  
"Yeah course if that's what you want".  
"I...erm...yeah...oh no Jack I can't", she said suddenly.  
"What? Why not?"  
"What if they find me? I can hide forever; you'll be in as much trouble as me if I do".  
"Kate they're not going to find you and anyway I want you stay… please?"  
"I...erm...ok, if you're sure".  
"Yeah I am", he smiled.  
"Ok then thanks Jack".  
"My pleasure".  
"I'm sure", Sawyer smirked. "Now see that wasn't so hard was it? Well seeing as that's sorted you two can go now me and Ally still have a lot of getting to know each other to do", he winked rubbing his hands together. "Send her back in Doc".  
Jack and Kate both rolled their eyes in unison.  
"Awww ain't that sweet like an old married couple already", Sawyer teased making them both to blush.  
"Shut it Sawyer", Kate smiled.  
"I'll be back to check on you in a while ok?" Jack told him.  
"Can't wait", he drawled. "Now where's the hot nurse?"  
"Ally?" Jack called out.  
"Yes Jack?" she smiled.  
"You're wanted", he said nodding in Sawyer's direction.  
"Again?" she smiled shaking her head. "That's the fourth time today".

"Jack?" Kate asked quietly on the way back to her room.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you sure...I mean about me staying because if you're not then it's fine, I understand..."  
"Kate", he said stopping her and putting his hands on her shoulders, "Do you want to stay?"  
"Yeah I do but if I get caught..."  
"Kate that's not what I asked do you want to stay? Forget about everything else".  
She hesitated for a minute not saying anything. "Yeah...yeah I do..."  
"Good cos I want you to stay too", he smiled. "Now come on you're supposed to be resting".  
"Yes Doc", she said happily.  
"That stopped getting cute after the first few times", he teased opening the door for her.  
"So you think I'm cute then Jack? Hmmm interesting", she smirked.  
"Don't get too excited Kate", he laughed. "Come on get into bed you're supposed to be resting".  
"No need to be so bossy Jack. Are you going to be that bad when I'm staying with you?"  
"I'm gonna be worse", he smiled. "Now sleep you're being discharged tomorrow and lucky for you I'm taking the whole weekend off to get you settled in".  
"Really? You're going to be there all weekend?"  
"All weekend", he repeated.  
"Thank you Jack", she smiled sweetly. "For everything".  
"Kate you're going to have to stop thanking me for everything all the time".  
"Is that not cute anymore either?" she teased.  
"Nope. Sweet dreams Kate", he smiled bending down to kiss her softly on the forehead.  
"Night Jack", she mumbled softly before the black of sleep took over her.  
Jack stood and watched her lovingly for a few minutes. He still couldn't believe that all of this had actually happened, that she was actually here. He knew she was right though if she was found he would be in as much trouble as she would be but he didn't care. They'd worried about when the time came, for now he was just happy she was here and he was willing to do anything in his in power to keep it that way...

TBC

Hope you like please review!!

Laura x


End file.
